


a whisper

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Cullen is a heavy sleeper





	

“Cullen? I received an urgent letter from Knight Captain Rylen.” Galiana looked up, only to find Cullen asleep on their shared bed. Blankets surrounded him like a fortress and some pillows supported his weight and his position couldn’t be comfortable, but he stayed completely still. She stifled a laugh. Such a rare sight. Cullen relaxed and ignoring his duties for once. Maybe sleep had simply claimed him, won against his stubbornness with a promise of a peaceful slumber.

Galiana put the letter aside, because lately there hadn’t been enough rest and everyone showed signs of exhaustion. Dark circles around the eyes and weary shoulders, voices as hollow as the promises of their allies.

She slipped out of her clothing and into a nightgown, a gift from Josephine, which felt equally warm and daring with its lacy front. Not that Cullen would appreciate it right now, but he had on other occasions. Galiana snuggled beneath the blankets and touched her lover’s face, following the line of his jaw and cheeks. 

He neither move nor showed any sign of acknowledging her presence. Instead he snored softly with his face pressed against parchment and tousled curls framing his face. Cullen seemed so much younger when free of the daily worries and his stern Commander of the Inquisition stare. The one that made the soldiers equally afraid and proud to serve them.

Galiana could almost imagine the little boy, who had been so eager to join the templars and who’d faced nightmare after nightmare. The young man, who’d fought and lost. She’d never fully understand the demons, which plagued him.

Maybe she didn’t have to.

His ink-stained fingers still held a feather and Galiana smiled, as she saw the dark blotches on his face. Cullen had probably fallen asleep trying to answer some report, or maybe the demand of a nobleman, who needed soldiers for protection.

She took the feather and the parchment and put them on her nightstand. The stains of ink would’ve to wait until the morrow, though.

Cullen opened his eyes. “Galiana?” His voice sounded, as if he was trying to determine what had happened and why he was in bed and not at his desk.

“You fell asleep.” Galiana smiled at the sight of his confused gaze and open mouth.

“Oh.” He put an arm around her, blinking once or twice, before falling asleep again instantly.

She leaned closer, lips barely touching his ear.

“I love you.”


End file.
